


aphotic

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hypnosis-like magic, Manipulation, Not a romance, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shoe Kink, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, no one in this fic is a good person reader included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Come now, you didn’t have to run off. We only wanted to have a… Chat, let’s say, with you. It won’t be much of your time.”You’re panting from your attempt to get away, a decision made on instinct. The pair of twins screamed nothing but bad intentions. Floyd’s got you by the back of your uniform now though, shaking you around and dragging you along, making the world blur. Jade gives you a close eyed smile. You’ll never be able to grasp how he can look so unbothered by everything going on around him.“Of course, that is, if you’re willing to cooperate from this point onward.”--------------------------------------About a simple crush gone very, very wrong.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader/Jade Leech, Jade Leech/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this work to trigger yourself!! take the warnings very seriously!! this is not a romance, but a relationship horror story, and i don't condone it in any way, shape or form. 
> 
> the first chapter was originally an oneshot written by me, twstedworks. it was never meant to be more than one chapter, so if things seem unclear there, they will very much become clear later!

“Come now, you didn’t have to run off. We only wanted to have a… Chat, let’s say, with you. It won’t be much of your time.”

You’re panting from your attempt to get away, a decision made on instinct once you noticed everything about the twins screamed bad intentions. Floyd’s got you by the back of your uniform now though, shaking you around and dragging you along, making the world blurr. Jade gives you a close eyed smile. You’ll never be able to grasp how he can look so unbothered by everything going on around him. “Of course, that is, if you’re willing to cooperate from this point onward.” In the blink of an eye, Floyd let go of you with a push, your back now against a wall. Your head pounds upon impact. Both of them tower over you. Your heart beats so fast it makes you lightheaded, chest rising and falling in quick, choppy motions.

“W-what…” Your first attempt to speak is pathetic. Voice not much more than a whisper and shaking with every sound. You struggle to grasp onto the last pieces of your composure, swallowing before trying again. “What do you want to talk about…?”

Floyd flicks your forehead. It doesn’t hurt much, but you still shrink in on yourself. The action might be playful, but the grin he gives you and the look in his eyes amplify the tightness in your chest tenfold. He looks at you like he wants to swallow you whole. “Don’t act stupid, small fry. You know exactly what we’re here for, right~?” He says, closing his sentence with a giggle. “If you don’t, then your head has to be even emptier than I thought!”

He’s not wrong. You’re aware of what landed you in this mess. “Well… Um, I… It’s…” Your mind blanks from the stress and you can’t say anything at all, throat closing up on you. It’s quiet for a couple of seconds. Floyd huffs and Jade sighs at your silence, the latter carrying the burden of continuing the conversation.

“Have it your way. I will get to the point, since you seem incapable of it. Both of us have noticed you observing us from a distance. Did your dorm leader rope you into this…? Poor thing.” There’s little actual pity in his tone. He’s trying to coax you into talking, nothing more, nothing less.

“That’s- I don’t work for anyone! I wasn’t “ Your eyes shoot to the floor. “It’s true that I, uh, watched you a little, but it wasn’t anything like you’re implying! I just…”

“Just what?” Jade’s eyes narrow. The truth is too humiliating to spit out, and while you mull over how to word it, Floyd’s back to treating you like a doll again. Twirling you around and keeping you pinned with your back to his chest, he wraps his free hand around your neck, not squeezing down yet. You don’t even dare to breathe.

“You’re taking too long. How boring.” Floyd’s voice is low, and you’re glad you can’t see his face right now. But he’s quick to shift, his demeanour switching sides. His laughter brushes against the back of your neck. “Anyway, my turn! Maybe you should’ve spoken up, hm? Ehehe, I’m kinda glad you didn’t, though…! I haven’t properly squeezed anyone in a while, I’m so happy!” Your eyes must widen comically, because Jade hides laughter behind his glove.

“Wait, wait, wa-” Your shouts end in a wheeze when Floyd exerts pressure on your skin. The arm around your chest turns crushing, shoving you even further against him, and it hurts. You’re kicking against his legs with all the power you can muster, but it only makes him laugh. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts- Like your body’s folding in on itself, like your ribs creak and might pierce through your flesh, like you can’t breathe. A desperate noise is wrenched from you. He didn’t allow you the privilege of fresh air for long. Fingers dig into your neck, pressure causing a sensation like your eyeballs are about to pop out, black specks littering your vision. Wriggling around makes him squeeze tighter. You’re gasping like a fish washed ashore, tears turning your cheeks hot. Your ears are filled with the noise of your blood soaring. You’re going to pass out soon, surely, and it’s going to be fine, you’re going to be okay, definitely-

You’re released and gasp for air like a fish on dry land; oxygen has never tasted so sweet. The sole reason you remain on your feet being Floyd’s arm supporting you. You wouldn’t be surprised if bruises are blooming already. The ugly sobs heaving your chest only intensify your agony, but you can’t stop regardless. Even if you wanted to talk comprehensively, you can’t. It’s physically impossible with how much you’re panicking. The only thing your brain can focus on is immediate survival.

“So…rry… I didn’t- Not for… Anyone else.” You’re catching your breath somewhat, the slightest bit.

Jade clicks his tongue. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear. My brother might enjoy the attention somewhat, but allow me to admit, I don’t. No matter what the reason was, I don’t take kindly to being followed.” His smile is nothing if not pleasant, but you’re so stressed out you want to vomit. “When you venture into dangerous waters, even a guppy like you should be prepared to deal with the consequences, yes? What were you expecting?”

“You’re a baaad hunter, small fry.” Floyd drawls. “You didn’t really think we wouldn’t notice, right…? Stupid. Humans like you should know their place, you’re only good for being played with! Being underestimated like that… Kinda pisses me off…” He doesn’t move at all. The mere memory of being choked enough to get you struggling again, and like before, all he does is laugh you off.

Jade lingers where your throat meets your chest, pressing down so your quick heartbeat pulsates against the tip of his gloved finger. “Now, now, Floyd. You’ve had your fun. We shouldn't waste more time wringing information out, since they seem so keen on keeping their secrets… There’s a far easier method.” Any attempt to crane your head backward is blocked by Floyd’s chest. You knew their reputation, knew it was a bad idea- But nothing could’ve prepared you for this treatment. They’re right, honestly. You really are stupid. You bite on the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing at your own expense.

Floyd rolls his eyes, but seems to resign himself for now, drawing out a ‘fine’. His grip around you doesn’t loosen. Jade slides his finger up the expanse of your neck, your breath catching, until he grabs your chin and forces you to keep your face still. His gaze, staring right at you, freezes you. “Fufu, no reason to be so terrified. You won’t feel a thing. Keep looking at me… ‘Shock the heart.’”

It’s like his golden eye swirls and drags you in, overtaking your entire vision. The pain on your neck and chest, Jade’s tight grip on your face- There’s no other sensation. You can’t look anywhere else, can’t think about anything else, honestly, you don’t even put in the effort to try. Your body relaxes against your will, warm and comfortable. The tension from earlier long forgotten. Floyd’s laugh is disjointed and his words incomprehensible, muffled like you’re underwater. But when Jade speaks, it’s as crisp as could be.

“You must answer my next question honestly.” Tell him the truth. Yes, you should. Jade’s trustworthy, isn’t he? You tense up, you don’t want to do this. But the thought is gone as quick as it came, lost in the currents of your jumbled brain and you don’t remember why you worried in the first place. Everything’s fine. “Why have you been tailing Floyd and I?”

Your mouth moves without your control. “Because I… Because I like you! We don’t have many classes together, so, I would look for you outside to catch a glimpse of you two… I didn’t think you’d pay a no name student like me any attention otherwise-!” You snap out of the spell and collapse onto the ground in a miserable heap.

The silence at your confession is deafening. “That’s… Not what I was expecting. I have to say, I’d never expected someone to sink quite this low. It’s almost an achievement.”

Floyd nudges you with his foot. “What kinda filthy things have you been thinking about us, huh, small fry? Who gave you the permission for any of that?”

“I’d honestly prefer not to find out… I can’t imagine what goes on in the head of someone like this.” Jade says, though his tongue peeks out to lick at his lips and the glint in his eyes matches his brother’s bottomless hunger. He’s ignored entirely.

“Ooooh, were you hoping to get beat up all along? Was that your fantasy, are you secretly excited right now? Hey, hey, answer me! Or should I let your body talk for you…?” Floyd wrenches your thighs apart and steps on your crotch, tearing a pitiful whine from your lips. You’re sniffing again, looking anywhere except his face. You really don’t like this, but he takes anything as a sign he’s right. His laughter borders on unhinged. “Ehehehe, you totally are~ You’re the most disgusting person I’ve ever met…! A league all on your own.”

“Careful with your shoes, Floyd. Didn’t you recently get them cleaned?” Jade comments. “You wouldn’t want their filth permanently stuck to them, they’re practically dripping with it.”

“You’re right, you’re right!” You’re grateful he stops digging into you, even though it’s not for your sake. Their combined laughter is harsh. “Bet if you like me so much, you won’t mind me using you a bit more, right~? It’s your fault I’m like this in the first place…” Floyd drags your body up and props your seated form against the wall. There’s a bulge in his pants, and judging by how his giggles intensify, he noticed your glance. Your eyes are empty, hopeless. You still ache all over and are exhausted, the memory of being squeezed still fresh in your mind. There’s no way you’re getting out of this. Struggling is useless. All you can hope for is that it’ll be over as soon as possible.

The sound of a belt being undone, rustling fabric. “Open wide~” Floyd slips his cock inside through your slightly parted lips, wasting no time in plowing into your mouth like it’s his own personal fleshlight. There’s no time for you to adjust. You’re gagging immediately, the now familiar feeling of being unable to breathe returning to your senses as he keeps hitting the back of your throat. Sweat, tears and drool make a mess out of your face. His precum is salty on your tongue. “Ahahaha! Ah~ Being… Being a fucktoy is the one thing you’re good for! It’s so warm… Who knew a weirdo’s mouth could feel so good- Maybe I’ll let you follow me if you promise to let me use you more!” Your throat continues to convulse around him and he starts leaking more and more slick, making it obvious he’s getting closer to his limit.

You’ve been paying such close attention to Floyd that you have no idea what Jade’s been up to. A gloved hand grabs your limp wrist and lifts your arm up, wrapping your hand around his swollen dick. He uses your hand to jack himself off, fucking into it. Precum spreads all over your palm and digits, the noise joining the sloppy, wet sounds of Floyd facefucking you. “You’re lucky I’m letting you touch me like this,” Jade purrs. “Isn’t this what you always wanted? You better be satisfied.”

Floyd’s thrusts never had any rhythm, but they’re growing even more erratic, cock twitching against your cheekd. He’s panting in quick breaths before he pulls out, finishing all over your face. He giggles, proud of his work. “Now, that’s a look fit for a slut like you. Thanks for being a decent onahole, yeah?” Jade’s movements quicken as well, until he finishes with a moan, his cum hitting your hair and the side of your face in spurts. It takes him a mere few seconds to regain his composure.

“Don’t think this is going to be a regular thing. Savour the memory.” Jade says, staring down at you, at the wreck they made you into. “The next time I see you around stalking us, you’ll get a proper punishment. One you won’t be capable of enjoying.”


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about sleepless nights, parts of yourself you don't want to see, and a purple handkerchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this wasn't obvious before; reader is noooot in a good headspace like. ever since the beginning of her rationalizing her own behaviour. if you're like OH MY GOD,, what is she thinking... that is intentional LMAO.

No matter what happens, the world continues on. 

The planet will still turn, even if you went through the most traumatic event of your life. You can’t even remember how you dragged the shell of your body back to your dorm after being forced to listen to the twins walking away and chatting, without a care in the world. Uncaring after ruining you. Even after you returned to an empty room, scrubbed your clothes clean until your wrists hurt and rinsed your mouth to the point your gums bled. And yet, you still had their salt on your tongue. Metal could not chase it away either, their taste burned into your tastebuds. People all around NRC slept in peace, while you spent the night staring at your ceiling and cursing yourself for being so clueless, biting back the urge to claw at your skin and forget their touch. 

You could report this. Maybe you should. Honestly, you really should. But you’ll have to recount it all over again, explaining why they approached you in the first place and share what happened… You’re not sure you can. How could you explain that you’d been following them for weeks, which is why they attacked you into the first place? How could you explain that you’d seen them beat up fellow students before, but hadn’t told on them immediately? If you hadn’t taken an interest in them, none of this would have happened. You’d still be nameless, faceless. Unnoticed in the crowd, the Leech family oblivious to your existence. (Though that was far from a desired existence, either. You had never expected being noticed would come at such a price, however.) This was your doing. A fate, a bad ending, that you moulded with your own hands. 

The next morning, exhaustion tugging your eyelids downward, you dragged yourself to class. Life went on, and so would you. Struggles are unavoidable during any existence. 

For a couple of days, this goes alright. You have an almost unnatural amount of free time, now that you don’t check up on the Leech brothers. They still occupy your mind. For different reasons entirely. The butterflies they brought tie your stomach up in knots, the warm flush blanketing your face turning into a cold sweat. Eyes pricking your back, the suspicion that you know exactly who’s the cause… Maybe, with your wishful thinking, you’re still a fool. Then, history class happens. The first class you share with one twin. While you would’ve looked forward to it before your confrontation, ever since you’ve dreaded the mere thought. And just for that reason, it seems time would fly by until you were confronted with the elephant in the room once again. 

You sit in the classroom's corner, staring at your opened book without reading, waiting for Magical History to start. Today, you’re too tense to pay attention to anything else. You don’t look over at the Ignihyde girl in front of you and a seat to the right, who always plays rhythm gacha games during the lesson. You can always tell whenever she gets a bad pull, because she’ll groan and slump forward, phone clattering to her desk. Neither do you mindlessly scroll through your Magicam feed while listening to the two close friends further to your right. A Savanaclaw and a Pomefiore student. Last time you paid attention, the first had complained about his ex that cheated on him, while the latter rambled about how he’d poison that cheater’s lunch the next time he saw him. (You’re pretty sure the Pomefiore student has a huge crush, but that’s none of your business to intrude upon.) 

There’s a shift in the air whenever Floyd enters a room. His reputation is so horrible and wide spread, that no one knows what to expect when he shows up to class. People momentarily stop what they're doing to gauge his mood, checking his expression. He’s smiling, seeming happy enough. The class breathes a collective sigh of relief, going back to the regular motions after his presence brought them to a halt. Gritting your teeth, you squeeze your eyes shut.  _ Please don’t sit next to me, please don’t sit next to me, please don’t sit next to me, please-  _ The universe is not so kind. It does not hear your prayers, and if it did, it refused to listen. He notices your presence and excitedly waves. You return the gesture with much less enthusiasm. Floyd ambles over without a care in the world, throwing his books down with a slam and plopping down next to you. You hope the Heartslaybul guy who usually has that spot has the brains not to ask him to move. You’re tense, every muscle strung tight, ready to run. 

He’s staring at you, a hint of a grin and twirling a pen around. Floyd always has to be doing one thing or the other to occupy his mind, slightly swaying back and forth while standing or, like now, fiddling with an object. You refuse to look back. You won’t like what you’ll find. (Though you’re more scared seeing him up close will drag old affections back to the surface.) The words on the pages blur together into a jumbled mess, unreadable. All you hear is the erratic pounding of your heart. You grip your book hard enough for it to leave indents on your skin. If you hadn’t thrown your notebook in the corner of your closet, you would’ve been making notes of all this. 

**_Irregularity No.1_** _;_ _Floyd rarely shows up to class at all, especially Magical History, where he’s been absent more than present. When he does attend, he always sits at the same spot closest to the door. Today, he sat next to me instead._

(The ghost of his touch chokes the air from your lungs, cold nails digging their way into the flesh of your neck. Pressure snakes around your ribcage. Empty, uncaring eyes boring into you; the only other witness to your suffering, but he made no effort to help. Breathy laughter brushes against your ear.) 

He prods you in your side, making you jump with a gasp and finally jerk your head in his direction. Only then do you notice his smile has long since dropped. You were so busy trying not to panic, to not get lost in past hurt clawing at the edges of your brain, that you’d forgotten to pay attention to the danger right beside you. “Small fry.” His voice is monotone and deep, devoid of all of its usual quirks. Eyes narrowed, corner of his lip upturned to show off sharp teeth. Your throat squeezes shut. “Why aren’t you looking at me? Huh? Didn’t you like me? After what I did for you, play around with you like you wanted me to, you think you have the  _ right _ ?” His fingers hover over the bruises you covered with makeup, still aware of exactly where they were. He doesn’t apply any pressure. Yet. “I don’t like being ignored. Shouldn’t you say sorry for being so rude? Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

Every word is a strained effort, you squeeze them out. “I didn’t- I…” You quickly inhale to try again. “I didn’t mean to ignore you! That wasn’t my intention at all! I, well, this passage was really interesting and all and I didn’t think you wanted to talk and-” One finger presses down in warning. Your sentence gets choked down, the memory of prior events much more terrifying than the action itself. Gaze wandering, all of your classmates seem a bit too enthralled by their own conversations, a bit too stiff with how they’re looking everywhere except your direction. If you were in your shoes, you’re sure you’d do the same. But human emotions aren’t always predictable, and disappointment still prickles underneath your skin. 

“Not enough.” You force a smile onto your face, a shaky one.

“W-what I’m trying to say, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve me being distracted. ...I’m glad you’re here, Floyd.” A face splitting grin wipes away any earlier sign of anger. You should still tread carefully. Far too often have you seen people release all of their tension, only for them to be thrown off balance when he flips around again. Anger still brews just underneath the surface. Like the predator he is, he’s just waiting to sink its teeth into you if you slip up. He releases you, and you allow yourself to let out the breath caught in your lungs. 

“That’s  _ much  _ better!” He chirps, letting go. You tug at the collar of your shirt in a vain attempt to hide more of your neck. Again, all he looks at is you, and it takes a lot of willpower for you not to turn away. For a few moments, you take it. You swallow your nerves away. 

“Is… Is there something wrong?” Floyd hums, gaze lingering just beneath your eyes. 

“Not really. You look terrible, though~ Aww, have you been having nightmares, guppy…?” His voice raises in pitch, like one talks to their dog. A spark of something other than fear makes your chest tighten. 

“Wonder who’s the cause of that.” You shrink at your own words, hurled out in a moment of impulsivity aided by days of sleep deprivation. Against your expectations, Floyd laughs, throwing his head back. He pulls himself straight again so fast looking at it gives you whiplash, eyes still crinkled with amusement. Dancing with danger like this is far too much for your heart to take. His fingers tighten around his pen, shaking in his tight grip, threatening to break apart. He hums, mocking a thoughtful look. 

“Hmm, yeah, I don’t know either! But I think he’d be happy to know that he’s still showing up in your dreams~ No matter how you try to act, you still can’t stop thinking about him, right?” He leans forward, and you move back until your back is pressed against the bench. It always ends with you having nowhere left to run, with just a bit too much attention thrown your way. When he speaks, it’s a whisper brushing against your face. “Hey, wanna know why I’m here…? I know you do! It was reaaallyy boring today, so, I thought we could have some  _ fun _ \- Don’t feel too special, though~ You’re easy.” 

Trein announces his class is about to start, and Floyd slinks back out of your personal space with a wink. You can’t focus on anything your teacher is saying, however. It all turns to meaningless noise in contrast to your rising worries, the nausea stinging the back of your throat and hands clenched into fists. You can’t handle not knowing what to expect. Being left with a hint, the vague notion of danger looming over you, sends your brain into overdrive, tossing your expectations straight to the worst case scenario. Another note. 

**_Irregularity No.2_ ** _ ; Floyd, in the cases he appears at all, never tries to hide the fact that he’s not paying attention during classes. Usually, he’ll take naps. (Or; it’s my assumption he does, since he lays down with his face on his bench or his arms.) Right now though, he sits up straight. Stiff with anticipation. One of his feet taps rhythmically on the floor, a hand tugs at his sleeves. What is he waiting for?  _

Against your better judgement, you try to listen to Trein as he recalls days long since past and conflicts you can’t care to remember. You lean forward, hunching over your desk, instinctually making yourself smaller. Besides that, you can’t move at all. Feet rooted firmly to the ground, something disembodied screams at you to get the hell out of there, yet you can’t motivate your body into movement. What good would it do? He’s not afraid to use violence to get what he wants, clearly, and he could easily yank you down if you stood up. 

And if you won’t make the first move, someone else always will. 

Like usual, Floyd doesn’t take long to enact his plan. Or rather, making his most recent impulse a reality. Gloved fingers brush the outer side of your thigh, resting upon your skirt and pinching the fabric between two digits, toying with it. You shift to the furthest opposite edge of your chair. Tugging on your uniform makes a tearing sound, his grip too tight. He sits facing the front of the class, leaning his head in his hand with a feigned amount of disinterest in everything around him. He yawns, and his hand sneaks up further, hovering above your crotch. Enough. 

**_Irregularity No.3_ ** _ ; Ah… He’s definitely trying to fuck me during class.  _

Your hand closes around his wrist, and your gazes clash. “What are you doing?!” You whisper yell, darting a quick look to your teacher. “You don’t- We’re in class, and, and-” Your tongue ties itself at the absurd situation you find yourself in once more, with your ‘crush’ trying to fondle you in public. All of this had to be a nightmare. Floyd rolls his eyes. 

“Ehh? Is getting caught what this is about? No worries, if you stay quiet, we won’t!” He tilts his head to the side, his black strand of hair swaying back and forth, almost hypnotising. “You’re gonna listen and sit still like a good, stupid toy, ‘kay? Or do you need another reminder? Your neck looks sooo squishy and breakable…” Your hand falls limp in your lap, releasing him, fingers shaking. He shoves it aside with no effort. This time, when he grabs onto your skirt and lifts it up before diving his hand underneath, you do nothing. 

There’s never any build up with Floyd, never any careful start or consideration; as long as he’s having his fun, he doesn’t care about anything else. Now that he’s messing around with you, it’s no different. Two of his fingers roughly rub against your clothed clit. The movements aren’t anything precise because of his gloves, but the force he applies more than makes up for it. It’s also harsh enough to make the skin raw, pleasure and pain moulding together. You’re squirming in your seat, more from discomfort than pleasure. Yet, your cheeks are starting to warm up and your mind is turning foggy around the edges, thoughts becoming less coherent as you relax ever so slightly against his touch. There are other people. You try to remember this much as you try to keep your breathing from getting too loud and bite on the inside of your cheek. 

You can get aroused and not enjoy what’s being done to you. This is a fact. However, you aren’t sure where you fall on the spectrum, feelings too muddled to sort through. Do you really have the right to complain?

Unconsciously, you buck against his fingers for the first time. Warmth pools into your lower belly. Floyd lets out a breathy giggle, looking your way again and propping his head up with his other hand, staring at you through half-lidded eyes. “You’re so fuckin’ gross, y’know? You’re really enjoying yourself, huh~?… I bet everyone here can smell it!” 

“Floyd.” Trein’s voice snaps from the flow of his story. “Whispering during class is unacceptable, and you should have your head directed towards me. Continue on like this, and I’ll be forced to remove you from this classroom.” He nods in your direction. “You, as well.” His gaze bores through you, and you swear he can tell something is off, heart pounding against your ribcage. Because Floyd doesn’t stop. He’s still getting you off, even with your teacher watching. A whimper builds in the back of your throat. You squeeze your legs around his hand. For one moment he halts, only to pinch the inside of your thigh with a huff. 

“...Y-yes, sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Floyd snorts at your comment. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try, teach.” Trein sighs with a slight shake of his head. Brow furrowed; he doesn’t trust whatever’s going on. But he must be used to Floyd’s behaviour, and compared to his usual this isn’t much, since he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. Or he’ll do so after class is over. He doesn’t take action. Instead, he continues on with his lesson. 

Floyd doesn’t stop. Not like you expected him to, it was merely a nice thought. In reality, he pushes your underwear aside and pinches the bare flesh of your slit. You jump in your seat, a jolt running up through your body, muffling your moan by shoving your fist against your mouth and hoping for the best. But Floyd most definitely heard. He must have been enjoying himself all along, otherwise he would have stopped entertaining your presence ages ago. That was nothing compared to how he looks now. Face flushed, and tongue darting out to wet his lips. His fingers grow twitchier, pinching your clit again, again, and  _ again- _ The pressure inside you builds, thighs close around his hand, whether to get him to continue you or to stop you aren’t sure, yet you don’t want to cum in front of all those people-! Definitely not! You can hardly muffle your noises anymore, either, more slipping out. The girl in front of you awkwardly moves in her seat.

“F-Floyd, please, I can’t keep quiet, you’ve got to stop!” You’re on the verge of tears from your efforts. 

“If you can’t keep your mouth shut, we’ll just have to go somewhere else, right?” Eyes opened wide and tongue peeking out, his gaze is downright predatory. He grabs your hand and pushes it against his dick, which makes your brain short circuit completely. It’s fucking  _ big _ . Humiliated by the direction your mind immediately hops towards, you wrench it from his grip, only for him to grab you again as you just slipped out, making your hand palm him through his uniform. His eyes narrow. 

“Floyd-” You repeat his name, because he’s really all you can think of. 

A chair scraping over the floor. Before you full and well figure out what’s happening, Floyd has you slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, your chin resting against his back and your feet hitting his chest. Your protests go unheard. He pins your legs to his chest so you won’t kick him again. The entire class is gawking at the two of you. By the time Trein has fully processed what happened and begins calling for the two of you to come back at once, he already has one foot out of the door and throws it shut behind him. 

“Ehehe, you really gotta be more careful with what you’re saying! Who knows what someone  _ scary _ might do to you if you start moaning their name like that…! Might give ‘em the wrong idea.” He slaps your ass and laughs at your squeak. The pressure on your head from being held upside down is unbearable, and you can’t tell where you’re being brought in the slightest. 

“Put me down-! My head hurts!” You make a feeble attempt to move your feet. Being dragged off to an unknown second location is very much not something you enjoy the thought of. What if he locks you up or something? Since class is still in session, there’s no one around in the hallways who you can ask for help. 

“Shhh, we’ll be there soon! I won’t let you wait for long, weirdo ♡.” In line with his words, he soon opens a door, revealing a musty, dark small space. Far from where you wanted to end up. You’re thrown on the floor of the storage closet, head spinning from the pain of your fall and the blood flowing back to your head. Floyd hovers above you, giggling at the sight of your skirt ridden up. He’s panting, the way he’s restlessly swaying back and forth showing his excitement. The obvious bulge in his pants is a far more clear tell… You’re simply trying not to stare. 

“Yay~ Seems like you were having lots and lots of fun, right? Aren’t I nice? I just gotta have you be honest with yourself!” He’s practically vibrating with excitement. “Hey, why didn’t you tell the teacher what I was doing, huh? Do you still liiike me? Is that it?” 

His words don’t register. Your heart’s pounding so fast you can’t differentiate between the different beats. This might be your final opportunity to get the hell out of here. You squeeze your eyes shut and focus, allowing your magic to flow around your entire body, the telltale sensation of a cold blanket wrapped around you showing it’s effectiveness. You won’t be able to keep this up for long. All you can hope for is that it takes him off guard long enough. Not seeing your own limbs hasn’t been a strange sight to you in many years, and you scramble to your feet. His eyes widen, and his mouth hangs slightly open. You jump to the side to get around him, the exit out of this small room coming into view. Despite yourself, you smile. You’re going to run out, go straight to your dorm, and not come out for multiple days, then, when a staff member comes to check up on you you’re going to tell them everything and-! 

_ Ah _ .

Your sweaty hand slips off of the door handle.

Your shoulder rams full force into the wood, and when you reach for the knob again, Floyd's body slams against yours. He pins you against the door with enough power to dispel your magic, making your wheezing, shaking body visible for all to see. Threading his fingers through your hair, he yanks your head up to face him. He grinds against your side, breathless and laughing, while you’re still reeling from the sensation of having hope yanked away right from your grasp. You blankly stare ahead, not accepting this turn of events quite yet. 

“Don’t be like that! I thought you were really gonna leave me, when we haven’t even started yet!” His voice so close to your ear makes you shudder. Tone dropping while he traces a nail up the side of your neck. Your heartbeat rabbits under his touch. “You’re really kinda dumb though, aren’t you? Don’t you know running only makes me wanna chase you even more~?” He catches his bottom lip between his teeth while he thinks, a bit of drool escaping the side of his mouth. “Maybe I should let you out, and I could catch you!” Floyd gives you a lookover, determining that he’s too impatient right now. “Eh, another time.” What a simple throwaway comment can do to a person… 

_ Another time _ . A next time. He wants to do this again. You hate how this still makes your gut clench with both fear and a hint of excitement, how the idea that you’re being good company for him still makes you want to celebrate. He’s horrible. But you’re no good, either. So desperately, selfishy clinging to whatever scrap of attention is thrown your way. Even if it’s so bitter that it makes your tongue shrivel, even if it hurts so bad you wish you could slink through the nearest wall… You still aren’t putting in all of the effort you could to get out of here. Scarier than anything Floyd could ever do to you, is your own unwillingness to try again. 

“First-” He spits on the collar of your shirt and your face scrunches up. Taking the fabric, he uses it to wipe furiously at your neck, revealing the deep purple bruises blossoming on your skin. “That’s good~ I was confused for a moment… Bruises aren’t supposed to disappear that soon. Why did you hide ‘em, huh? Shouldn’t you be proud your  _ beloved  _ decided to give you such a nice gift?” 

“Please just let me go. You… You don’t have to do this. Please. I can- I won’t tell anyone. I don’t care. But I-” You try to keep your tears at bay as best you can. “Please, Floyd, I don’t want you to do this.”

“Since when was this about what you want? You’ve got it all wrong, again.” He’s breathing heavily, mismatched eyes glazed over with an emotion you’ve only seen directed at you once before. A starved man looking at a piece of meat on a string. No intention of giving into your demands, not if they don’t involve finally devouring what he’s been yearning for. You reach out for the doorknob, a shaky hand, but he slaps it away. “You can’t just beg for me to stop when you have such an expression… Aaah, I can’t do this anymore! I’ve been  _ nice _ ! We’re gonna do what I wanna!” He twists your body around, your back against the door and his chest against yours. His cock strains his pants and pushes against your body. 

A belt being unbuckled, a zipper undone. With the position your head is being forced in, you can’t tell what he’s doing. You can’t bear to look straight at him either way. Perhaps you’re being a hypocrite, acting like this. For years, you’ve wanted someone to look at you like you were something special, someone  _ worth  _ beholding. Your desire has morphed and turned wretched. Were you so wrong for wishing for such a thing, for someone to see a quality in normal, everyday you that you can’t figure out yourself? Wasn’t that just  _ human _ ? If you know anything, it’s that this is nowhere close to any of the scenarios you daydreamed about. 

(Maybe this isn’t exactly what you dreamed of. Maybe you should hate him more than you’ve hated anyone else, for touching you like this. But is this really so different from what you were hoping for? Floyd looks at you like no one else has, _really_ looks at you, even if that means he sees your worst parts before he does anything else. When he was bored today, he thought of you. He didn’t think of anyone else- He thought of _you_. And that revelation, the idea that you occupy a space in his mind just as he does in yours, doesn’t fail to make your heart speed up and the corners of your mouth to twitch.) 

You feel bare in front of his piercing gaze like you have never before, he’s peeled your skin back and has yanked a piece of yourself out from the deepest part of your ribs that you never wanted to confront. Floyd, thankfully, doesn’t grant you any more time to mull over how absolutely fucked up you are. 

He’s on you, all over you, pinching at your breasts, sides and thighs, nothing is safe from his all consuming touch. A dam has burst and you’re being swept away. Your body starts flickering on instinct, twitching from suppressed stress, and he slams his fist on your head a couple of times. A faulty lightbulb is all you’re being reduced to. Warm, leaking flesh presses against your leg, and you hold your breath. Floyd exhales against your lips, pressing his forehead to yours. He’s all you can see, feel, smell, hear- Gray and gold, nails and teeth, salt and iron, giggles and pants. When he moves his head, your eyes follow, and the edges of his mouth twitch up further. He knows there isn’t a thought in your head that isn’t tainted by him. 

“You want me to fuck you, right? You do, you do~ You reek of it! So greedy for a toy!” His laugh is off pitch, and he’s talking like you’re a dog again, petting your head. The disconnect from the way he’s grinding against you is jarring. Every time you squirm away only makes him lean on you more. “ _ Too bad _ . I don’t wanna put my dick anywhere near such a nasty cunt! Maybe if you would be less painful to be around, you’d be worthy of my cock, ehehe~ Are you upset? Is this not the kinda fantasy you’ve been dreaming of?” The insults spill over his lips as easy as any other greeting. He’s not normal, hurting others coming as naturally to him as breathing, cutting into you as is in his nature; you have been aware of this for a while, but every time you’re presented with it outright, it still catches you off guard. 

You’re still trembling from the thoughts you pulled from your own head, a wounded animal lashing out at the closest thing near them. Yourself. If you sabotage this, if you make this as unpleasant of an experience as possible- Then you can take the filth out of your body that Floyd has presented to you on a platter, and tuck it away again. Make this as unpleasant as possible, and you won’t ever have to entertain the intrusive thought of making the most out of this disgusting form of attention any longer. No longer feel him push on your leg with one arm, to get your legs to fit tighter around his dick. No longer hear him let out a pleased sigh when you fit so nicely around him. 

“If I’m so  _ unworthy _ ,” You spit the word out like it’s poison on your tongue, corner of your lip tucked up in a snarl. Don’t think about the fact that you’re more angry at yourself than him. Don’t think about how warm his body is, and how starved of touch you truly are. “Then why are you so fucking hard?” 

All you hear is your own breathing. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Floyd who’s always moving, always responding to things without a second thought, is still. You went too far, you really did. Pushed your luck in the wrong direction; because as much as you dance around the point, he is the one who has all the control here. He still doesn’t say anything when Floyd uses his grip on your hair to yank your head to the side and exposes your neck to the full power of his gaze. A muscle aches when he pulls you forward, only to slam your head into the door. Your vision blurs. For a moment, you believe this is the extent of your punishment. Warmth then caresses your throat, the feeling almost gentle, but you know you should expect it to be anything but. 

Floyd opens his mouth. He has such sharp teeth, you think, as they graze your flesh and then you can’t think at all anymore. It hurts, oh Great Seven, it hurts, hurts,  _ hurts- _ Flashes of pain stab from the nape of your neck and throughout your body, cold teeth sinking into your flesh. A hand on your mouth prevents you from yelling as loudly as you want to. You’d bite on his hand, but you’re far too scared. This is not affectionate nibbling, or a love bite, no, it’s like he wants to tear a piece out of your shoulder. Swallow you whole. You trash around. Kicking at his legs and trying to jab your elbow against his chest, all it serves for is making the wound more jagged and ugly as his teeth twist along with your struggles. In your panic, you squeeze your legs shut tighter around his twitching cock. He groans against your flesh. His precum dribbles down and smears against your thighs as he fucks you more harshly, egged on by your whimpers of pain and muffled sobs. 

You’d never entertained the thought of him eating humans, believing crushing was as far as he would go. Now, you’re not so sure anymore. Tears wet Floyd’s glove, fangs far too close to your major artery. He slurps at the wound, tongue grazing over the edges. Tracing the outline of your future scar with the wet muscle, he makes sure you’re aware of the full extent of what he’s done to you. He’s so fucking horny because of how loud you’re crying, cock pulsating as his grunts increase in frequency. 

You’re dazed when he finally pulls away. He grins, the remains of your blood glinting in the little light the dusty window allows into the closet. Adrenaline high fading, your shoulders start shaking, silent tears turning into sobs at the violent throbbing of agony that makes you want to fall to your knees. You almost do. Stumble forward because you’re swaying on your feet that much, caught by your prince charming. The blood trickling down your arm burns. 

“You-“ You heave for more air, no amount seems to be enough. “You never bite people! Never before this!” 

“Ehehe, that’s just cause Azul doesn’t want me to! ...No matter how much you’ve stalked me, you can’t know everything. You’re not a customer though, and you won’t tell, so it’s fine~” His tongue moves to your cheek, licking away your tears instead. He leaves a smear of something thicker on your face. “Speaking of telling… You’re gonna explain something to me.” His movements are less frantic than before. If you try to focus on whatever he’s asking of you, you might be able to forget that he’s rutting himself against you, soiling you. 

“W-what is it? I’ll tell you-!” He hums, tracing a finger along his wound once again and making you shrink back. 

“Why do you like me?” Voice uncharacteristically quiet and even, you find that this is a subject he wants a genuine answer on. Afraid he’ll bite you again, you can’t help but want to give him an answer that’s satisfactory. Though you suppose the truth will be enough to give him his fill. He shifts his position, so that his dick rubs against the underside of your underwear instead of just your legs. Your mouth hangs open for a moment, whimpering. You shake your head as if to get rid of the new sensation clouding your mind. It doesn’t work, sparks shooting up your spine. 

“I- I’m not sure where to start, but, um…” Fingers squeeze your shoulder, bringing some more of your blood pooling to the surface. “H-handsome! I’ve always thought you were attractive, because-! You… Uh, you stand out a lot compared to the other people here. ...I-In a good way, I mean! I especially like your eyes, they’re really special and pretty. I’ve never seen anything like it!” You blurt out whatever you can think of. None of this so far is a lie. 

He’s not hurting you anymore. Out of breath and fucking your thighs faster than before, he shushes you when you start crying out again. Floyd nuzzles his cheek against the top of your head. “More. More, more, more- Hey, I want you to praise me more, okay? You can do that, riiiight? Aaah, no one ever tells me anything like this!” You wrack your brain for another part. Even though you’ve written a notebook full of notes about him and his brother, put under so much pressure, conjuring a single thought is harder than it should be. 

“I e-even liked watching the way you hurt other people! I’m sorry!” You babble, the same of your admission making you squeeze your eyes shut. “I liked seeing how happy you looked punching them-! I never watched for anyone else, only because I enjoyed it…” You sniffle at the memory, of how you could’ve possibly have taken pleasure from it. At least, you can take solace in the fact that it wasn’t that people were getting hurt, but rather how Floyd came to life while doing so, that you enjoyed. Either way, this is the price you must pay for your lack of empathy. Selfishness has a high cost, one you’ll continue to pay. 

“Gross…” He grunts against your hair, but you can feel him smiling. “But I should’ve expected this. You only ever think about yourself. Which is why I’m making you think of what  _ I  _ want for once; one more time! Tell me one more time!” 

“A-alchemy class! We had a, uh, group project together!” You sputter out.

“Alchemy class…?” He parrots, head tilted to the side. “We share that? Huh! I never knew.” It hurts far more than it should, considering it was a memory that stuck in your mind for weeks. A happy memory. Tears fill your vision, and he ruts his dick up, hitting your clit and making your eyes overflow followed by a moan. 

“Ugh-” He groans from a mixture of pleasure and annoyance as you start crying again, his pupils dark, large pools. “You’re such a fuckin’ crybaby. Do you think I remember any of the people I go to class with? I’m asleep half of the time!” This, obviously, does not make your shoulders shake less. Floyd huffs. “Just tell me already! I wanna hear!” You blubber for a moment longer, before clearing your nose to the best of your ability. 

“We got assigned together, and I- The fact that you- I thought it was impressive you made the potion without following the instructions… And, uh, encouraging me to try new things. I just- You’re really smart, and nobody ever acknowledges it- B-but I think it you’re really amazing! Really! You think in ways most other people don’t…” You inhale deeply.

“I like you, Floyd!” You say in a final outburst. “I just like  _ you _ !” The wind is knocked out of you as you finish yelling, and you’re left catching your breath. 

“You like me,” He tests the words on his tongue, and decides he likes the taste of them. He giggles. There’s something soft in the way he touches your face. Your heart flutters. But it’s quickly washed away by desperation, by his cock violently twitching against your underwear and reminding you of what’s really going on here. “You really,  _ really _ like me… Agh, I’m so fucking close-! If you know me so well, tell me what I wanna hear, and I’ll cum all over you as a reward, yeah?” It’s better for your own safety to go along with this. You try to convince yourself this is the only reason you’re still going along with this, and that heat doesn’t coil in your lower stomach at the sight of his face rosered and pupils blown wide, at the sounds he keeps making. Floyd, Floyd, Floyd- What could he possibly want you to say in a situation like this?

“I’m yours! I’m just your stupid, useless breathing fucktoy! And I don’t care, I’m glad that it’s you- I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else! You’re s-so great, I’m lucky that you’re even breathing in my direction…” Your clit throbs at his frantic movements against it, and you start bucking your hips against him. 

Floyd groans loudly, putting his hands on your hips and pulling you down so it’s easier to rub himself off. He breathes out words when he has the air to. “You wanna make me cum?” 

“Mhm-!” You squeak out, even as Floyd pulls his dick from between your legs and starts rubbing himself against the front of your uniform. “Please cum on me! I love all of this!” He no longer manages to keep in his borderline manic laughter and he rubs precum all over your recently washed clothes. The only thing stopping him from laughing are his own, choked up moans. 

“You’re good-! Ehehehe, I have to admit, you’re good!” His grip on your body tightens and you whimper from how sensitive you are at this point. Floyd throws his head back when he finally hits his peak. Cum shoots out of his cock in spurts, coating your clothes and landing on your chest. He rides out his orgasm against your body, grinding against you in his last seconds of euphoria, your body aching from the uncomfortable potion you’ve been held in for so long. His teeth nibbling on your neck freeze you up. More moans are muffled against your skin, as his movements grow slower, until they halt entirely. He leans his head on the wood behind you, body relaxed as his brain swims in endorphins. A pleased hum leaves his mouth while he pats your head with uncoordinated movements. 

“That’s a good pet... You helped make me feel reaallyyy nice~ Aren’t you happy...” He slurs his words a bit, clearly still out of it. You think the storm has passed. You slump against the door. Arms circle around your waist however, and you’re turned around, positions flipped as he slowly slides down until he’s in a sitting position, pulling you along with him so that you’re seated in his lap. His underwear is back on. With the rustling of fabric and the loss of his arms around you, he tugs off his gloves. “You were close, right?... I guess I can do one thing for you, since you played nice.” He presses down on your leg with a finger. The nail is painted black. 

“I don’t- I’m not sure if I...!” Floyd leans his head on your shoulder, tongue grazing the shell of your ear. 

“Shhhhh. You’re not gonna think of anything, okay? You don’t have to. It’s waaaay easier to just sit back and not worry about silly stuff. For someone like you, your simple brain has no use anyway. I know you want this, it’s fiiine. I can’t judge you; I already know how you are.” You honestly can’t believe your ears, but you do as he says. Control your breathing, spread your legs and lean against his chest. “Ehehe, so obedient~ How cute, you’re so needy.” Two fingers enter your mouth and pinch your tongue, you suck on them on instinct and he hums happily. You take it as your cue to keep doing it. His other hand moves between your opened legs. He traces the outline of your wet slit on your soaked underwear, your clit puffy and throbbing from the attention it’s had. You whimper against your mouth’s intrusion. He plays with your tongue, making drool leak from your lips. 

Shoving your panties to the side, you jump when he finally touches your pussy. You’re so sensitive from being edged twice, that you can’t sit still at all, immediately whining and following his fingers with your hips. It feels so good… Your shoulder, numb from adrenaline, hurts even less. Your head slumps to the side, resting on his shoulder. Floyd laughs at the state you’re reduced to, pinching your clit and shoving his fingers too far down your throat, making you lurch and gag, shattering your peace. You’re heaving for seconds after, back of your throat burning with bile. “Whoops, won’t happen again~” He says, quickly redirecting his attention to your hole. It has been clenching around nothing for ages now. “Wooow…” He drawls. “I didn’t know anyone could be this soppy!!” He slips multiple fingers inside of you with ease, squelching sounds and moans the loudest noises in the abandoned room. 

Spreading his fingers in opposite directions, Floyd makes your insides spasm around him, commenting on how tight and wet you are. He’s just a bit off the mark, however. Your words are incomprehensible because you can’t open it, and he pulls himself away to grant you the ability to speak. You’re shaking all over, whimpers and whines a constant as you ride the scraps he’s willing to give you. “Please, please, please-” You babble. “A bit higher, Great Seven, I’m going to-” His fingers are in your mouth again, shutting you up. 

“You’re lucky I’m already helping you out… And you better thank me for this.” He huffs. 

This one time, he takes mercy on you. Floyd leans forward, taking your body with him. Him hitting your sweet spot like it’s a button shoves you over the edge, convulsing in his lap as you cry from how good it feels. This was worth it, you think, this high makes up for whatever else you might go through! Feels so good, so good- You love this, truly! Why would you care about anything else? The bliss is mind numbing and relaxes all your muscles, you slump against the warm chest behind you, completely boneless. 

“Thank you, Floyd… Thank you so much…” 

Eyes half lidded. You could fall asleep like this, warmth and exhaustion making it nigh impossible to think. A loopy smile is drawn onto your lips. Momentarily, Floyd’s presence does not register to you as a threat. Deaf to the world around you, you can’t tell for how long you’ve been sitting there. Seconds, minutes, hours… None of it matters. Something soft wraps around your shoulder, tightened with a knot. From the corner of your eye, you can just barely make out that it’s a handkerchief, a fancy one, with purple embroidered throughout it. 

You’re still panting from the aftermath, sweat coating your forehead, when Floyd's gaze travels downward. “Eugh, small fry, you got my shoes all filthy before! Look at them!” Sure enough, there’s some see through slick on the leather. Being confronted with it so directly causes the tips of your ears to turn flushed. Most likely, it was his own precum, back from when he was rubbing recklessly against your thighs. You aren’t about to share your opinion, though. Your brain is still fuzzy from your recent high, and you can’t think through anything as much as you want to. 

“Um… I can use my sleeves… Sorry for that, I’ll help.” Shakily, you push yourself upward. He pushes against your back with a laugh and you fall onto your elbows, hissing in pain. In the end, you crawl from his lap and over to his feet, in front of them on your knees. 

“...No, no, stop-! I know how I want you to clean them.” The cotton in your shifts, and you’re reminded of how intimidating he is. His golden eye almost glows in the dim interior of the storage closet, leaning over you with eyes wide. “Use-” His sentence gets interrupted by his own giggling, the expression on his face ridiculously pleased. For you, this doesn’t bode well. You try to rub your sleeve over the leather one more time, but he kicks your hand to the side. Not harsh enough to hurt, but a clear message. “Use your mouth.” 

You gape at him. You blink. Once, twice. “Excuse me?” 

He’s so excited about what he came up with, he doesn’t scold you for asking him to repeat himself. “Use your mouth! Lick it clean or whatever! I don’t care, get on with it!” 

“W-won’t that just get drool on them, though?” You argue one last time. This is not something you want to do, no matter how often this guy cleans his shoes. Stooping to another new low. It’s better than getting hurt, you suppose, though you’re sure he’ll never let you live this down after. He stamps his foot on the ground multiple times. If he had aimed more to the right, he would’ve crushed your hand. Your shoulder is a harsh reminder of how far he’s willing to go, and as if asking for it, a pang of pain shoots there. 

There’s no more chance of talking your way out of this. You don’t want one of your fingers broken. He’ll be happier if you do ‘get on with it’ and get started before he has to command you again. You take a deep breath. You lean forward. With a moment of hesitation, you give his left shoe a kitten lick. It barely hits the leather itself, only the salty liquid you’re supposed to remove. The smell of recently applied shoe polish still fills your nostrils. You wish you were doing anything except this, painfully aware of how much your shoulder is still hurting. All you do is try to work as fast as possible. Floyd is a hard man to ignore, however. 

Boisterous laughter makes its way to your ears. “You’re actually doing it! You really are!” A hint of disbelief shines through his voice. Your face burns. It’s then that you realize he never actually threatened to do this, except for pounding on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum; At one point, it had started to become easier to follow Floyd’s demands. You lift your head up in the belief he wants you to stop, but he puts his other foot on your head and pushes down, squishing your face against it and using you as a glorified rag. “Nooo, don’t stop now! You wanted to do this, I’d better let you enjoy yourself!” He chirps. 

With time, his enjoyment dies down and he lets your face fall to the floor. Your cheek is sticky with unidentified grossness, the taste of leather still stinging your mouth. You don’t know if you’ll ever wash it out. You stare at the floor, unseeing. The bite mark pounds with pain to a song that you’ve never heard before. The sound of a zipper being pulled up, a belt being fastened. Legs being pulled up, a shadow towering over you. Moving your eyes is a task of unfathomable effortt; you’ve been leeched from all of your energy. 

“That was more fun than I expected, maybe you really are good for something! Too bad for you that I’ve got another lesson to sleep at, though~” 

“...You don’t.” You mumble. “You always have a free period after history.” You manage to look up to gauge his reaction, but his face remains unreadable at your sentence. You assume he didn’t hear it.

His fingers rest on the doorknob you couldn’t get a hold of earlier. You don’t have the energy to get up, laying in the exact position he left you in. A crack of light, entering through the opened door, makes you squint and turn your head away. Too tired to think straight, you ask the question you’ve been wondering about, the one you wouldn’t care to admit even occupied an inch of your mind in any normal situation. 

“Hey, Floyd…” Your voice is hoarse from crying and yelling. You stare at the cement, and it stares back. But provide answers it will not. “Do you like me?” 

He doesn’t glance back, more light trickling into the room, and you make a shaky attempt to shield your face. He huffs out a breath through his nose. Amused, you think. Maybe. Your brain is far too full. 

“Of course I don’t.” 

The door shuts with a slam that makes the wood shake, and your chin drops back to the floor with a thud, as the darkness engulfs your surroundings. (And for a moment, it hugs you back, it's cold tendrils wrapping around you, comforting you when no one else does.) You hold yourself, one hand on each shoulder, arms crossed. Your tear ducts have been dry for ages, so when your heart is stomped upon one more time, all you can muster is let your disjointed thoughts form on your lips. 

“Ahahaha… Of course… Of course… That’s what he says. I get it. I understand. It’s all clear...” 

You loved Floyd. Maybe you still do. 

A thought is planted in your head, aided by the handkerchief wrapped around your shoulder and days of exhaustion, the adrenaline of your latest predicament beginning to leave your veins. If it’s taken care of, does the festering wound his touch leaves really matter? He cares! Obviously, he has to care, otherwise why would he go through the effort of getting you off, and making you feel better…? Of course he would never outright say that he likes you! He’s been mean to you for so long, ignored you for so long, coming out about his feelings would just hurt his pride at this point-! Him hurting you just now was all a front! 

Of course, of course, of course…

It all makes sense. Floyd likes you, it must be true. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! catch me on twstedworks as well for a chat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave a comment ^^! visit me on twstedworks if you want to say hi!


End file.
